Kurcaci Pembawa Cinta
by munching muffins
Summary: "Dengar-dengar kurcaci itu harusnya pendek –sekitar 133 meter, membawa guci berisi emas, memiliki jenggot, dan membawa keberuntungan?" AU SasuNaru ONESHOT, untuk birthday Satsume Ookamito


Minna-sama, konichiwa~! Pertama-tama, makasih banget ya yang udah ngeklik dan berniat untuk baca fic aneh ini.

Kedua, ini fic saya buat untuk ulang tahun teman saya yang ulang tahunnya tanggal 8 September, **Satsume Ookamito**. Selamat ulang tahun, mbak!~ Maap telat sehari uploadnya.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Mas Kishimoto. Saya masih kere, belom bisa punya.

* * *

Di suatu bangunan kecil dari kayu yang udah bobrok digerogotin rayap dan tiap malam berhasil membuat kesal semua tetangganya gara-gara tiap malam dipasangin lagu dangdut melulu, kita mendapati dua ekor –salah, orang –bujangan yang masing-masing sedang sibuk. Yang satu sibuk ngejahitin baju, yang lain malah joget ngedengerin dangdutan.

Yah, dua sosok manusia punah adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuga. Sasuke emang orangnya lebih rajin kalo dibandingin sama Neji. Baru nyelesaiin pekerjaan 0,000001 dari jumlah 1000000 udah dengan asiknya joget-joget dengan jempol dinaik-naikin terus pake pinggul digoyangin, mengikuti irama lagu yang berbunyi _'Makan, makan sendiri… masak, masak sendiri…'_. Mentang-mentang jomblo nih, mas?

Kalau begini maklumlah Sasuke tiap hari sebel kacrut melulu. Udah gaji secuil, kerjaan menjahit numpuk, musti jalan kaki di jalanan yang berpolusi, teman kerja joget terus, sumpah deh!

Oh iya, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa Sasuke ama Neji jadi tukang jahit? Lha mending daripada saya jadiin tukang gorengan! Saya lagi kepengen ngerjain Neji , tapi Neji nggak bisa masak gitu! (Author ditusukin Neji)

"Eh, Nej…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" Neji menoleh tapi masih joget juga. Kampret.

"Apa nggak bakal dimarahin loe, joget mulu tiap hari? Bantuin gue kenapa sekali-kali?"

"Ah, gue joget begini ada alasannya. Gue setelah ini bakal libur terus dapat THR deh!" jawab Neji dengan semangat 45 kesandung toa.

Sasuke cengo. _'THR? Apaan tuh?' _Halah ni anak. Kagak pernah dikasih ya sama Itachi? Paling-paling jatahnya diambil sama Itachi buat beli celemek mejikuhibiniu di Pasar Baru.

"Belom lagi ntar gue pulang kampung , nyak sama babeh mau ngejodohin gue ama Tenten, cewek kece yang pernah gw ceritain itu loh. Ah bodo amat lah sepupu gue nikah ama satpam toko hewan, bla bla bla..."

Neji malah nyerocos sementara Sasuke ogah-ogahan ngedengerinnya. Dirinya udah kebal sama Neji yang jayus nan hoex. Mata onyx dia malah ngelirik ke jam dinding yang ditempel di antara foto-foto Tenten yang dipajang oleh siapa lagi? Jam dinding itu sudah menunjuk ke arah jam 5 sore. Sasuke kemudian buru-buru ngambil jaket sama topinya. Bukannya apa-apa sih, cuma Sasuke aja yang udah keburu ngantuk. Gimana nggak? Seharian dengerin lagu dangdut terus.

"Neji, gue pulang yah. Ntar loe pulang kunci dulu pintunya." sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Ah elo! Sekali-kali ikutan joget ama gue napa?"

"Nehi!" Pria berambut hitam berbentuk ekor bebek (atau ayam? Tak tahulah. Kalau diargumentasikan, nggak bakal selesai ini) itu membanting pintu sekeras-kerasnya dan melangkah pulang. Sudah capek dia dengan kerjaan hari ini. Gara-garanya tabungan dia ludes pernah dicuri orang, dia jadi harus kerja dan menabung dari awal lagi.

Makanya, Sas, kalo nabung tuh di bank 'MANDIRI'! Jangan bank 'MANJA' (promosi gak nyambung)

Padahal Sasuke ini orangnya punya potensial yang bagus untuk menjadi seorang businessman. Cuma para pembaca pasti tahulah keadaan cari kerja hari gini, susah bro! Kalo nggak masuk kuliah, pasti susah cari profesi yang ngetop. Berhubung Sasuke baru lulus SMA, mau tak mau harus mengambil pekerjaan cepat, dan _nauzu billah min zalik _dapatnya pekerjaan menjahit bersama Neji.

* * *

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke berada di depan rumahnya. Tidak terlalu buruk kecuali untuk cat yang mengelupas disana-sini, persis seperti Itachi yang kehabisan krim keriput (Udah krimnya habis, Itachi marah-marah bonus stress pula. Gimana nggak keriput?). Pemuda berkulit warna alabaster itu membuka pintu dan segera menanggalkan barang-barangnya di sofa ruang tamu. Bodo amat baju mau ditaruh mana. Pokoknya Sasuke mau mandi!

Dengan baju yang bergeletakan dimana-mana, Sasuke mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sudah-sudah, Hoka-chan nggak mau ngebahas gimana Sasuke mandinya. Entar pembaca pada nosebleed lagi! Ayo, kita arahkan saja kameranya ke rumah beberapa meter dari rumah pemuda Uchiha itu (sejak kapan ada kamera?).

Seekor –eits, salah lagi. Maksud seorang –pemuda sebaya dengan Uchiha kesayangan kita sedang menyusuri trotoar di depan barisan kompleks Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang membawa sekeranjang manisan dan kue-kue dengan riangnya. Sudah rumah demi rumah ia datangi dan lumayan banyak juga yang ingin membeli jajaannya. Saat ia menghampiri rumah selanjutnya, ia mengetuk pintu dan menyiapkan wajah termanisnya. Katanya emang harus gitu, kalau enggak entar mirip pengamen salah makan. Itu sih kata manajernya, bukan saya lho...

Uzumaki Naruto mengetuk pintu dan dengan sabar menunggu dijawab. Yah, maklum karena baju yang dia pakai sekarang adalah kostum kurcaci hijau alias leprechaun yang bahannya gatal abis kayak karung goni. Jadinya dari tadi dia garuk-garuk terus, goyang sana sini gak jelas, persis tari tablet (?). Sampai-sampai para pengamen yang lewat pada mikir 'kok cara dia ngamen kocak ya? Nggak ada musik tapi nari-nari sendiri' dan para banci yang lewat, contohnya Mbak Oro sama Kabuto, malah keder ngeliatnya sekaligus iri. Ya iyalah, kalau bancinya mereka siapa yang mau lihat?

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama yang sudak satu paket sama tatapan dan ketawa-ketiwi tetangga, pintu rumah Sasuke dibuka. Yah maklum (lagi?) tadi Sasuke dari kamar mandi, jadi saat dengar pintu rumahnya diketuk, dia buru-buru mengeringkan diri dan pakai baju seenaknya, jadi keliatan basah-basah gimana gitu. Masih untung nggak muncul buka pintu cuma pakai handuk, iya nggak?

Si Uchiha termuda yang tadinya cuma komat-kamit di otak malah diem ngeliat makhluk hijau berambut pirang di depannya. Memang aneh sih ini orang, nari-nari di depan rumahnya, cuma kalau lama-lama dilihat dia kelihatan imut sekali. Rambut berbentuk seperti duren pirang yang berkilau, mata biru laut yang bersinar, kumis kucing yang imut di setiap pipinya, dan kulit coklat yang mungkin terlalu lama terbakar matahari tapi masih kelihatan mulus.

Apa mungkin karena ini sudah sore dan sinar matahari terbenam membuat Sasuke kita tersayang melihat Naruto berkemilau atau dia memang kelewat ngantuk? Nggak tahu deh, lanjut aja.

"Anooo... kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Sasuke malu-malu sekaligus penasaran.

Pemuda berbaju kurcaci itu kemudian menghentikan tari tabletnya dan menoleh ke pemilik rumah. Jelas-jelas pipinya blushing begitu, lha wong diliat tetangga, para pengamen sama banci, plus si pemilik rumah yang ganteng nggak ketulungan. Yang pasti melihat si kurcaci ini blushing, Sasuke malah tambah ngeliatin terus. Naksir ya, mas?

"Oh, eh, anoo... saya mau menjajakan kue-kue ini kepada anda. Anda mau beli? Saya punya pai blueberry, kue kismis, fruitcake, yoghurt almond, Twizzler, soufflé,…"

"Ada pai tomat nggak?" sela Sasuke. Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan aneh. _'Masa ada sih di dunia ini yang namanya pai tomat?_' pikirnya. _'Kalau ada, emang enak apa?' _

Naruto balik cengar-cengir lagi dan menjawab dengan sopan. "Ng, nggak ada tuh. Adanya fruitcake, mau?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia menolak, nanti si penjual kue langsung pergi. Tapi kalau dia terima, ditinggal plus harus makan yang manis. Tapi kalau makan sambil ditemani cowok pirang yang manis sih boleh saja. Akhirnya Sasuke menerima tawaran fruitcake.

"Oke, aku mau membeli fruitcake-mu satu, asalkan kamu menemani aku makan di dalam."

Naruto berdecak. Alis yang ada di atas salah satu mata birunya naik turun risih. "Hah? Makan sama elo? Gue banyak kerjaan tahu di rumah! Gue belom ngasih makan hamster gue Shikamaru, belom lagi gue disuruh pulang sehabis ngejajain ini makanan." Naruto akhirnya naik tempo emosi. Sasuke bingung karena si cowok manis yang ada di hadapannya berubah jadi pemarah begini dan para pembaca mungkin bingung dengan sosok Shikamaru yang telah berubah menjadi hamster.

Kemudian, seolah-olah langit telah menjadi pendukung SasuNaru, turunlah rintik-rintik hujan diatas Naruto. Pertamanya sih ringan, cuma lama-lama makin deras dan menjadi badai ringan. Kostum kurcacinya menjadi basah bersama dengan rambutnya. Sasuke hanya ketawa cekikikan di belakang tangannya. "Nah, bagaimana? Mau masuk?"

* * *

Sekali sial.

Dua kali sial.

Tiga kali sial.

Pokoknya sial! Menurut pikiran Naruto sih...

Kenapa? Karena Naruto sedang berada di meja makan, kostum gatal yang basah –dan untuk asal informasi, ia menolak meminjam baju Sasuke, berhadapan dengan si pemilik rumah berkulit putih yang cengar-cengir ngeliatin Naruto sambil motongin fruitcake dengan perut kosong yang dari tadi pagi hanya diisi pakai ramen instan. Kurang lampu diredupin, pakai lilin, terus Sasuke pakai tuxedo merah, jadi deh dinner romantis.

Bersyukurlah kau bukan pekerja restoran Italia, Naruto. Kalau iya, mungkin sudah ada spaghetti di hadapanmu dan kau sudah berciuman dengan Sasuke sekarang.

"Eh aku mau nanya dong." kata Sasuke setelah selesai memotong fruitcake.

Naruto hanya melirik. "Hmm?"

"Kenapa kamu jalan-jalan pakai baju begitu? Dari keliatannya saja tidak enak dipakai." Uah, author baru nyadar! Sasu ganti mode bilang 'gue –loe' jadi 'aku –kamu' di depan Naru!

"Oh, ini. Aku ini pekerja di toko roti 'Gaara's Pastries'. Karena bisnisnya tidak lancar, sebagian pekerja disuruh menjajakan kue-kue ini rumah ke rumah. Alhasil, uang yang didapat dipakai buat menaikkan uang bisnis." Mungkin karena yang jual Gaara, jadi para pelanggan pada serem beli apa-apa disitu?

"Oh." Sasuke bergumam ria, persis wayang golek Cepot kalo lagi digoyangin. Soalnya sambil nyomot fruitcake sih. "Tapi kenapa kurcaci?"

"Ini maskot toko kue Gaara, jadi para pelanggan bisa tahu kami dari toko mana. Harapannya sih, kalau mereka suka, para pelanggan akan datang ke toko sendirinya dan memborong." jawab Naruto, ikutan nyomot fruitcake.

Sasuke meneguk segelas airnya, dan balik bertanya. "Dengar-dengar kurcaci itu harusnya pendek –sekitar 133 meter, membawa guci berisi emas, memiliki jenggot, dan membawa keberuntungan?"

"Memang, tapi gue tinggi -147.5 meter, tidak punya guci berisi emas, masih muda tanpa jenggot, dan walaupun ada kepercayaan populer, gue bawa sial untuk diri sendiri." Balas Naruto, ketularan cengar-cengirnya Sasuke.

"Menurutku tidak, erm... siapa namamu?" Sasuke baru nyadar belum menanyakan namanya sambil menyeka ujung bibirnya dengan tisu a la gentleman, walaupun barusan makannya maen comot seperti orang puasa yang baru buka setelah 8 bulan di-PHK.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Nah, Naruto, menurutku kamu membawa cinta."

Naruto hanya diam pura-pura tidak mendengarkan. Persis seperti Sasuke di awal cerita, dia juga menoleh ke jam dinding yang terbaca jam setengah 8 malam. Kemudian ia menoleh ke jendela di belakang Sasuke. 'Masih hujan'. Namun Gaara menyuruhnya untuk kembali sebelum jam 8. Si pemuda berambut pirang akhirnya beranjak dan mengambil keranjangnya.

"Permisi dulu, ya."

"Tunggu. Besok kau kembali?" tanya Sasuke, masih dengan 'aku-kamu' mode-nya.

"Mungkin." jawab Naruto. Saat Naruto akan memutar pegangan pintu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang menariknya ke belakang dan kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya untuk sesaat. Tentunya Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

"Kembali dengan fruitcake lagi, ya?"

Naruto sekali lagi terdiam dan melangkah mundur keluar. Setelah beberapa meter jauh dari rumah si Uchiha termuda, ia menyentuh bagian bibir yang telah disentuh oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri dan tersenyum.

Tentunya dia akan kembali besok dengan fruitcake yang lebih banyak. Mungkin juga dengan pai tomat, walaupun Gaara pasti bertanya-tanya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_KRRRIIIINGGG!_

"Halo?"

"Halo, ini Gaara's Pastries? Ini Gaara, ya?" tanya Neji.

"Bukan. Ini Kankuro, kakaknya. Tapi ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Tolong kirim soufflé, ya? Ke toko jahit di perempatan. Tahu, kan?"

"Iya, baik." Kankuro acuh tak acuh. "Tapi saya bukan pekerja. Nanti saya kasih tahu Gaara, ya."

**2 jam kemudian...**

_KRRRRIIIIIIIINGGGG!_

"Halo?"

"Ini soufflé-nya gimana? Masa saya sudah nunggu 2 jam nggak dikirim-kirim?" tanya Neji, sekarang geram.

"Anooo, itu..." Kankuro malas menjelaskan. Dia cuma mendekatkan gagang telepon ke dekat Gaara untuk informasi lebih lanjut.

"Haddduuuuh! Shikamaru kan lucuuuu, kenapa nggak mau makan masakan aku sih? Padahal udah aku bikinin soufflé pake biji bunga matahari sama ketupat sayur (?) kesukaan kamu, lho!"

Shikamaru terus tidur. Kankuro dan Neji cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengarkan.

**-OWARI-**

**

* * *

**

Makasih udah baca. Review? 8D


End file.
